


Fully alive, more than most

by Alnaira



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Canonical Character Death, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2013, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы, написанные на второй и третий левел Фандомной Битвы-2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fully alive, more than most

**ОБЕЩАНИЕ**

В зеркалах и тенях, в темноте, густой и чернильно-черной за окном, серой и тяжелой — в углах спальни, Мэри Джейн видит её. Она приходит, когда вздумается: типичная Гвен, такая беспечная и высокомерная — кружит по комнате, заглядывает за сцену. Её волосы желтым пятном отсвечивают в зеркале, под её ногами скрипит пол. 

Больше всего Гвен любит, когда Мэри Джейн засиживается допоздна. Тогда она кладет руку на спинку стула, заглядывает через плечо. От неё тянет сыростью, запахом мокрой шерсти и совсем чуть-чуть — лавандой, как от белья, залежавшегося в шкафу. 

(Гвен любила цветы. Её гроб был весь в них, белый, розовый и лиловый. Мэри Джейн положила розу, багровую в черноту.)

— Эм Джей, – зовет Гвен. Её дыхание, легкое и теплое, шевелит волосы на макушке.

Она знает, что мертва: так хочет Мэри Джейн. Её Гвен — призрак, задержавшийся после смерти, внутренний голос, слепленный из тоски.

— Мы были подругами, Эм Джей, – шепчет Гвен, – ты знала меня лучше всех. Сохрани мою тайну. 

Она наклоняется, касаясь мягкими губами уха. Её волосы щекочут Мэри Джейн щеку, запах сырости забивает ноздри.

— Пусть он помнит меня хорошей, – просит Гвен.   
— Обещаю, – говорит Мэри Джейн. Она резко вскидывает голову, но сзади уже никто не стоит; дрожит на ветру занавеска, подоконник заливает дождем.

Мэри Джейн забрала жениха Гвен, кусок жизни, которую ей уже не прожить, но и она может кое-что сделать — молчать, пока не станет слишком поздно.

**ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЕ**

Для новой квартиры у Питера не хватило мебели, и Гарри привез часть своей. Дорогущий кожаный диван Осборнов занимал треть гостиной, все вечно об него спотыкались; Эм Джей купила к нему подушек, специально выбирала самые нелепые, и Гарри с Питером собирали из них гору. Верхней всегда была рождественская, красно-зеленая, в оборочках. Питеру она чем-то особенно нравилась.

Когда он вернулся из Дейли Бьюгл, Гарри уже спал. Подушки валялись на полу, и та, красно-зеленая, приткнулась у самой стены. Санта смотрел желтым гоблинским глазом сквозь оборочки. Питер сел точно на этот проклятый глаз, вытянул гудящие от усталости ноги. Рука Гарри висела над его ступней, и он вдруг поднял её, коснулся большим пальцем ребра ладони. Гарри даже не пошевелился. 

Он лежал на боку, изуродованную сторону лица закрывала подушка. Можно было представить, что никаких шрамов нет, Гарри не получал их из-за Питера, Гарри не обвинял его в смерти отца, Норман Осборн не слетал с катушек на глайдер Зеленого Гоблина. Так легко было все это представить, в больших цветных снимках, какие Джона любил ставить на первую полосу, или в сепии, которая нравилась Бетти Брант. В черно-белых, как костюм симбиота. 

Иногда Питер ловил себя на мысли, что ошибся. Гарри умер у них с Эм Джей на руках, не переезжал к нему жить, оставив этот склеп, квартиру Осборнов. И не спал сейчас на дурацком диване, с задравшимся на пояснице свитером и остриженными под ноль волосами. Гарри не было. Гарри был.

Питер неловко поднялся на ноги, склонился над ним. Боль — отголосок выдуманной, неслучившейся боли — сдавила горло. Питер, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев, погладил щеку Гарри, потрогал кожу под ежиком волос. Он был теплый, живой, и на шее у него прощупывался пульс. 

— Что ты делаешь? – спросил Гарри.   
Питер отдернул руку.   
— Ничего. Я принес китайской еды.

Гарри открыл глаза, улыбнулся широко и чуточку сумасшедше; сумасшедшинку эту Питер знал еще с младших классов, её не отравлял Зеленый Гоблин. Все было хорошо.   
Питер улыбнулся в ответ, и Гарри встал, взяв его руку. 

**ЧАС ГАДЮКИ**

Временами Джессика выпадала из реальности. Никогда — на миссиях, никогда — с Клинтом или Кэрол, только наедине с собой — уставившись в стену, в мутном предрассветном полусне. 

Временами она соскальзывала в душную пылающую черноту, чувствуя тяжесть кандалов на щиколотке, гладкость цепей, обвивающих руки. Раны были достаточно поверхностными, чтобы не оставить шрамы, и достаточно глубокими, чтобы их настойчиво жгло. 

Любой другой психопат вырезал бы свое имя, Вайпер рисовала эмблему Гидры. Чтобы ты не забывала, кому принадлежишь, говорила она. Моя девочка, моя дорогая доченька. Взгляни, что мамочка для тебя приготовила. 

Из волос Джессики она сплетала паутину, её пальцы белыми змеями скользили по нитям. Поймай для меня кого-нибудь, девочка. Расскажи мне все. 

Временами Вайпер бывала нежной, но лучше бы оставалась садистской сукой в разгар допроса. Её игры в мамочку добивали Джессику; она давила истеричный хохот и доводила до привычного — рук, сдавливающих горло, порезов на животе. Вайпер слизывала кровь, гладила синяки. Как-то она прижала Джессику к стене в трущобах Мадрипура и трахнула её стволом пистолета, а умирающий наемник, хозяин пушки, хрипел в паре метров от них.

Спасибо, поставила на предохранитель. Вайпер все же заботилась о ней. Мамочка со змеиным языком и истинно мадрипурским талантом. В послеоргазменной неге Джессика почти её любила.

Она дергалась при виде зеленого, длинноволосых брюнеток и змей в программах о животных. Её родную мать папочка пристрелил, когда Джессика была младенцем. Она больше не была двойным агентом, загоняла плохих парней с Мстителями, убивала скруллов с МЕЧом, спала с самым большим бабником на свете. Раны не жгло, сыворотка работала.

Но, выпадая из своей квартиры в камеру Гидры, Джессика видела только Вайпер, её отливающие зеленым, как тельце мухи, волосы, бледное, с резкими чертами лицо. Блеск стали в руках.

Сердце Джессики слишком давно почернело от её яда. 

**DON'T FRET PRECIOUS, I'M HERE**

Фелиция облизнулась. Её дыхание было частым и неглубоким, при каждом вдохе грудь выступала из выреза, и Морбиус подумал, как, должно быть, щекочет кожу меховая оторочка. Легко, едва ощутимо, заставляя сердце биться чаще, а кровь быстрее бежать по жилам. 

Ладони тягуче заныли. 

— Скажи, — с ленивой улыбкой проговорила Фелиция, — присоски у тебя только на руках или наука предусмотрела более интересные развлечения?  
— Возможно, — ответил Морбиус.

Пару лет назад, когда они еще были Майклом-и-Фелицией, их любимым развлечением был торопливый секс в чулане рядом с кабинетом ректора. Тонкие стены отлично пропускали звук, и секретарша остаток дня сидела красная, как огнетушитель. Милые студенческие забавы. Теперь Морбиусу казалось, что вместе с сывороткой в тело Фелиции влилась жажда, разновидность адреналиновой наркомании, подстегивающая её бегать по крышам за преступниками, а потом там же и трахаться.   
Черная Кошка умела позабавиться. Фелиция Харди, милая и прелестная, выветрилась, как пузырьки из шампанского. Она бы никогда не позволила вылизывать себя, кровоточащую, в туалете нью-йоркского отделения ФБР. У вампиризма были свои плюсы. 

— Зачем в таком случае тебе нужны клыки? — спросила Фелиция, подаваясь вперед.

Морбиус медленно убрал её волосы с шеи, потянул Фелицию на себя, и она поцеловала его, больно прикусив нижнюю губу, надавила языком на клык. Вкус крови волной хлынул в горло. Дьявол, он бы сожрал её лицо, начиная с языка (она все равно регенерирует так или иначе, станет еще красивее), но Фелиция быстрее порвет ему глотку когтями. Отрежет голову, как заправская охотница на вампиров, лучшая подружка Блэйда, где бы ублюдка сейчас не носило.

Фелиция сняла перчатку с левой руки, вытянула средний палец и с шальной улыбкой кольнула его когтем. Морбиус вздрогнул. Капля крови взбухла и перелилась крошечным рубиновым озерцом. Фелиция мазнула по груди, скользнула пальцем в ложбинку и, отведя края выреза, обвела сосок. 

Клыки кололи ей кожу, но она смеялась и стонала, и от её мурлыканья кровь Морбиуса горела так, словно он вновь был человеком. 

Чертов облегающий костюм они сдирали вместе. Фелиция перекатилась на спину, вскидывая бедра навстречу рукам Морбиуса. Ладони дергало, и он осторожно гладил голубые вены под тонкой нежной кожей. Пульс — свой и Фелиции — гулко отдавался в ушах. Превращая его в летучую мышь-переростка, зараженная кровь позаботилась и о размере члена. Был бы у тебя такой раньше, сказала Фелиция, мы бы никогда не расстались.   
Окажись у неё раньше такая растяжка, они бы точно не расстались.

Теперь Фелиция была идеальна — её ноги на плечах Морбиуса, её грудь, подпрыгивающая в такт толчкам. Она кусала губы, срываясь со стонов на рычание, и он знал отличный способ заставить Фелицию кричать в голос. Ранка на пальце уже зажила, осталась едва заметная розовая точка, Морбиус прочертил от неё линию до маленькой голубой вены в ямке локтя. Ладонь продрало болью; он сжал руку Фелиции, и присоска сотней микроскопических клычков проколола кожу. 

Фелиция закричала, пытаясь рефлекторно его скинуть, но потом затихла, умиротворенная. Правой, затянутой в перчатку рукой она разодрала Морбиусу бедро.   
Её кровь была лучше любого наркотика. Попробовав деликатес, уже не пьешь других людей. Фелицию сделали суперчеловеком, и в глубине души она это ненавидела. Черная Кошка обставила наследницу Харди, но у неё все еще оставался Морбиус, больше не Майкл, изменившийся, как и она. 

Наверное, это и называют любовью.


End file.
